


Natsuri smut

by nocorrelation



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorrelation/pseuds/nocorrelation
Summary: I was bored. So I wrote smut. Enjoy.





	Natsuri smut

Natsuki was one of the most sensible students in the club. Whenever things started to go downhill a little, she still kept her cool like nothing was wrong. She was really, in her opinion- and not to brag- one of the most mentally stable students in her literature club.

 

So why was Yuri's breath ticking her neck now, sending shivers up and down her spine? Why were Yuri's hands on her bare skin, the left on her waist, the right resting between her shoulder blades? She didn't even know how she got into this position. She really didn't. Natsuki was sensible.  _Sensible._

 

Yuri's mouth closed around her neck and began sucking.

 

Natsuki gritted her teeth before settling to chew on her bottom lip. Her back was pressed up against the wall as Yuri's left leg was wedged in between hers, and Natsuki felt the  _irresistable_ need to just get rid of the weird sensation down _there_ , but it was apparent that even her body was betraying her. How could this be?

 

Yuri's teeth had left marks all along her neck, her tongue trailing hot paths from her collarbone to her jaw. Natsuki found herself grasping loosely at Yuri's back, clutching at her clothing, fabric twisting in her fingers as Yuri pulled her against her body impossibly closer, her lips barely touching Natsuki's.

 

How did this happen? How?  _How?_ She was sure she had self control, and yet there she was, a stuttering hot mess beneath Yuri's hands. Great. Her ego was ripped away from her forcefully. What a disgrace.

 

Actually, it wasn't really ripped away from her  _forcefully._

 

To be entirely honest, the whole thing started with a not-a-date after school in which Natsuki and Yuri went to the latter's house and read some books. That part was okay. It was fine. It wasn't that significant at all.

 

And then came the really, really,  _really_ mind-blowing part.

 

Yuri had asked, albeit slightly timidly, if she could  _kiss_ Natsuki.

 

That part came out of nowhere. It really did. 

 

Natsuki had taken a long time to process what the purple-haired girl just said.

 

She didn't even  _know_ what she was thinking we she said yes. Maybe it was the curiosity of being kissed having never been kissed before herself, or something came over her in that moment. Whatever it was, it was most definitely  _not_ because Natsuki liked Yuri. 

 

As Natsuki was thinking this, Yuri gently pressed her lips against hers, with more confidence than their first kiss, and Natsuki felt as if her heart could burst.

 

Nope. Definitely not falling for her. At all.

 

Yuri drew back, hissing for air, before diving once more into another kiss, her tongue mingling with Natsuki's. Natsuki was, well, too caught up in the heat of the moment to thinking about anything. 

 

They were making out. In Yuri's house. Making. Out. 

 

Yuri tugged at the bottom of Natsuki's shirt, teeth grazing against Natsuki's bottom lip. The shorter girl complied, but not without blushing furiously at first. Were they  _actually_ doing this? Just a moment before Natsuri could  _swear_ that they were just talking in Yuri's bedroom, rambling on and on about manga and horror novels.

 

At one fell swoop, Natsuki's shirt was on the floor, and so was her dignity.

 

Yuri smiled a little sheepishly, and  _oh god_ when did Yuri look so fucking gorgeous?

 

Natsuki mumbled something along the lines of 'whatever' and turned her head to the side so the taller girl wouldn't see the horribly red blush blooming on her features. Yuri continued to kiss Natsuki, from her neck to her temple to her bare stomach. 

 

Yuri finally stopped, glancing back up at Natsuki, who wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground. Sadly, that hole was nonexistent and Natsuki felt herself gazing into Yuri's eyes, getting lost in those violet pupils of hers. Natsuki blushed for the  _fortieth_ time ever since they kissed.

 

"So, u-uh." Yuri's eyes darted to somewhere on the left, avoiding eye contact. "C-can I...?"

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Natsuki said dismissively- no,  _tried_ to say dismissively, because she nearly pulled it off until the slight hitch in the last syllable tipped Yuri off that maybe Natsuki was more nervous than she let on. Yuri chuckled a little.

 

And there goes her shorts. Goodbye, shorts.

 

Oh, and her underwear too. Flying across the room. You know. Totally normal.

 

All that was left was her bra and Natsuki was way too embarrassed at that point to even protest when Yuri unhooked her very last article of clothing. Natsuki screamed inwardly, ready to prepare herself for her to loose her very last shred of dignity. Oops, there it goes. Gone.

 

Yuri stood up again, cradling Natsuki's cheeks to pull her in for a kiss once again and soon enough, Yuri's hands found their way down there, uh, down  _there,_ which at that point completely shattered her resolve. 

 

"Ah-" Yuri's hand grazed against the skin between her thighs, ever so softly, and Natsuki was at least ninety percent sure that Yuri was teasing her. Fuck.

 

Yuri's other hand was focused on holding Natsuki in place, and Natsuki did  _not_ complain. 

 

Yuri slowly slipped a finger inside of her, testing the waters. Natsuki, on the other hand (no pun intended), was clutching onto Yuri for dear life, knees buckling.

 

"I-" Natsuki gasped. "Yuri..."

 

Somehow Natsuki's stuttering had spurred Yuri on, and wow, another digit went into her easily, considering how slick she was. 

 

"Yuri!" Natsuki jerked against her hand, whimpering. "Please..."

 

The sight was wildly arousing: Natsuki, her eyes screwed tight, jaw slacked slightly, her face framed with her tousled hair. And her face. Ahaha, oh dear  _god._ Yuri had never seen Natsuki this red her entire life. 

 

Yuri thrust her fingers in and out, gauging Natsuki's reaction.

 

"Ah! Yuri-!" Natsuki sobbed, her teeth digging into her lip. "Yuri!"

 

That was really all she needed for her to continue on.

 

Yuri added another finger, sliding her digits in and out of Natsuki's entrance, building up her speed steadily. Natsuki's hips bucked harder, setting a rhythm that either of them could describe as "pretty fucking amazing". Natsuri hissed when Yuri hit a particular spot inside her, letting out a long cry that pretty much told Yuri what her fingers had just reached. 

 

"Hold it-" Natsuki panted, clearly shaken. "Hold it r-right there,  _please._ " 

 

Yuri simply twisted her wrist, shoving her fingers deep, and Natsuki let out another cry, this time a little bit louder, as Yuri began hitting  _there,_ again and again, faster and faster.

 

"Yuri! Y-yuri! " Natsuki choked out, her lower body jerking more erratically as she neared the edge* and suddenly surged forward, hugging Yuri tight, burying her fingers even deeper inside her. "I- ah! Y-yuri, f-fuck!"

 

Natsuki came, her voice throaty as she screamed a little too loudly for wear, back arching and legs limp as Yuri thrust a couple of times more, letting Natsuki ride out her high.

 

Natsuki still clung to Yuri, body slick with sweat. Not that Yuri would care anyway. Yuri slowly removed her fingers, which were horribly slick from- uh, just now. The shorter girl shuddered a little, perhaps a bit too sensitive. Silence dragged on as her breaths eventually became even, although they were still a little ragged. 

 

"I-" Natsuki cleared her throat. "Wow."

 

Yuri grinned, despite the fact that Natsuki's face was buried in her shoulder and couldn't see her smile. "Did I do great?"

 

Natsuki mumbled incoherent sentences and tightened her grip around Yuri.

 

Today was the day she lost her dignity. But whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> *ahahahaha get it edge no? uh ok


End file.
